Sonne & Himmel
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Los sueños son los deseos más ocultos; las pesadillas, los miedos hechos realidad. Cuando un mal sueño afecta profundamente al joven castaño, su tutor no podría saber bien que hacer en esos casos, pero tenía clara una cosa. Mientras su alumno se lo pidiera, no le dejaría aquella noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Himmel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Resopló resignado mientras veía como su Dame-alumno se había quedado nuevamente dormido sobre la mesa en la que hacía sus deberes, apoyando su rostro encima de los cuadernos que actuaban de almohada.

Estuvo tentado de despertarle como solía hacer siempre, con su fiel camaleón multiforme transformado en mazo, pero esa vez lo dejó pasar.

Sabía que el joven había estado estudiando más de lo usual debido a los exámenes que se le aproximaban, y aquellos días había dormido lo justo. Por ello, decidió dejarle descansar un par de horas.

Aunque debía admitir que también se abstuvo de cortar su sueño al verle pacíficamente dormido, soñando con algo alegre a su parecer, pues esbozaba una radiante sonrisa que logró sacarle un leve sonrojo.

Examinó su dormido rostro, acercándose a él con el cuidado de no hacer ruido. A sus dieciocho años, el chico no había cambiado en demasía desde que lo conoció. Quizá sus rasgos fueran algo menos aniñados que antes, pero seguía manteniendo aquel dulce toque de inocencia en sus ahora cerrados orbes chocolate, y su personalidad poco había variado.

Seguía siendo alegre y torpe, aunque había obtenido cierto deje de madurez en sus responsabilidades, cosa que le sorprendía gratamente. Aunque ya había dado signos de ello en anteriores años sin necesidad de usar su hyper modo, con el tiempo se había ido reforzando.

Aún desistía de la idea de convertirse en el Neo Vongola Primo, alegando que quería tener una vida normal. Pero bien sabía, como su tutor que era, que en realidad rechazaba la idea por sus inseguridades, algo en lo que lamentablemente no había cambiado.

Seguía siendo un muchacho inseguro de sus posibilidades y aspiraciones, y aunque pensó que en la batalla de representantes había logrado superarlo, parecía que había sido la excepción.

No entendía aún cómo era posible que, sabiendo las numerosas situaciones mortales en las que había salido victorioso, siguiera pensando que no podía lograr lo que se propusiese.

—Siempre serás un Dame —le reprochó, a sabiendas de que no podía oírle.

Decidió que la posición en la que el castaño se encontraba era muy incómoda, y seguramente se despertaría con dolor de cuello. Así pues, tomó entre sus brazos al joven y le dejó sobre la cama de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarle.

Debía agradecer a ese científico loco el que pudiera inventar un aparato que le devolviera su cuerpo, de aquella manera podía desenvolverse mejor que como un bebé y hacer cosas que su anterior aspecto no le hubiese permitido.

Por ejemplo, no hubiera podido cargar con Tsuna con el tamaño de un niño.

Aún recordaba la cara de incredulidad de su alumno al verle con su apariencia real. Seguía creyendo que era un amigo que le había ayudado a ganar en la batalla, asi pues, cuando le dijo su verdadera identidad, por poco no se desmayaba.

Rió levemente ante el recuerdo. Era un Dame completo.

Su diversión se cortó cuando vio la repentina expresión de agobiamiento del chico, quien movía su cabeza sobre la almohada con una velocidad cada vez mayor. Ligeramente preocupado, sacudió el hombro del castaño levemente, aumentando su fuerza al ver que no despertaba.

Cuando logró que abriera los ojos, sintió algo parecido a un pinchazo en el pecho al ver aquellos orbes color chocolate demostrando miedo. No, más bien, terror.

—Reborn… —murmuró al cabo de unos instantes con voz temblorosa.

—¿Estás bien, Dame-Tsuna? —preguntó con un matiz de preocupación en su tono.

El joven no respondió a su pregunta. Empezó a temblar ante la atenta mirada del azabache, y de improvisto se abrazó a él, arrodillándose en el colchón. Escuchó como empezaba a sollozar en su pecho y le acarició sus castaños cabellos en un intento de tranquilizarle, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Nunca había sido bueno para ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —volvió a cuestionar. No le gustaba sentirse así de confuso, y menos con su alumno, al que se suponía que conocía de sobra. ¿Qué había podido soñar para que se pusiera a llorar como un niño?

—Yo… —murmuró, pero no pudo continuar debido al sollozo.

No sería el mejor consolando, pero sabía que era extraño que Tsuna se comportara así. En la mayoría de los casos se lo reservaba para sí y sonreía como un tonto para no preocupar a nadie. Fuera lo que fuera, le había dejado bastante tocado.

Asi pues, no preguntó nada más y se dedicó a seguir acariciando sus cabellos, los cuales eran suaves y ligeramente húmedos al tacto debido a la ducha que se había dado, la misma que le había dejado un aroma de vainilla, chocolate y miel. Al mismo tiempo, le susurraba al oído todo lo que se le ocurría que fuera tranquilizador en un intento de calmarle, recordándole que estaba ahí, y que no le dejaría hasta que estuviera bien.

Logró que se volviera a acostar cuando estuvo un poco más calmado, y se sentó en un lateral del colchón sin dejar de acariciarle, pasando a su rostro y limpiando las lágrimas que detestaba ver salir de aquellos orbes chocolate.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó suavemente, viendo que el sollozo se había detenido.

Tsuna esbozó una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

—Sí, lo siento… solo fue un sueño, no sé por qué me he puesto así… —se disculpó torpemente.

—Anda, vuelve a dormir. Mañana me lo contarás —se dispuso a levantarse de la cama para dejarle descansar, pero el castaño se lo impidió tomándole del brazo.

Le miró con un deje de asombro, y el menor se sonrojó levemente.

—Esto… ¿podrías…? —tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

—¿Sí? —instó, y el muchacho desvió la mirada.

—¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo? —el azabache observó que apretaba los labios y le volvía a mirar con súplica en sus achocolatados orbes.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó con cierto deje de diversión mientras cedía a la petición del castaño, recostándose junto a él.

Era consciente que con cualquier otro no cedería tan fácilmente, pero se trataba de Tsuna, y aunque este no lo supiera, no podía negarle nada. Por ello, por muy infantil que fuera por parte del chico, el azabache no se quejó ni cuando este le abrazó.

—Si no tienes sueño, puedes ponerte a estudiar —le dijo al ver que no volvía a caer dormido, pese a que estaba de espaldas a él para que no viera sus abiertos orbes chocolate.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierto? —preguntó—. No estaba haciendo ruido.

—Tu respiración es más tranquila cuando duermes —contestó inconscientemente.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —cuestionó intrigado.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —no le hacía falta ver su cara para saber que tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Creo que mejor no —respondió, dándose la vuelta para mirarle con cierto brillo de duda en sus ojos, lo que le indicó al azabache que quería pedirle o decirle algo pero no se atrevía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no duermes? —quiso saber, y el muchacho hizo un gesto que reforzaba su pensamiento anterior.

—Yo… —vaciló unos instantes—. Tengo miedo…

—¿Miedo? —repitió—. ¿De qué?

—Si te lo digo, no te burles —advirtió, ante lo que el mayor sonrió divertido pero asintió—. Tengo miedo de que, cuando despierte… —dudó— todo esto no sea más que un sueño. Mirando atrás, no me puedo creer aún que todo sea real.

—¿Qué te ha dado de repente? —arqueó una ceja—. Claro que es real, Dame-Tsuna. Deja de pensar en tonterías y vuelve a dormirte.

—Lo haré, pero… —Reborn le miró con atención, instando a que continuara—. Cuando vuelva a despertarme… ¿estarás aquí? —preguntó algo avergonzado.

—No me iré hasta que despiertes, ¿está bien? —Tsuna no pareció conforme, y alzó su mano, indicando su dedo meñique.

—¿Lo prometes? —le miró con sus orbes achocolatados ilusionados, y el azabache suspiró resignado, entrelazando su propio dedo con el del joven.

—Ahora duerme —ordenó, deshaciendo el agarre. Era impresionante el poder de convencimiento que poseía una sola mirada, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan manipulable?

—Gracias, Reborn —agradeció, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose con una rapidez envidiable, como si sus palabras hubieran servido de anestesiante.

Sonrió al ver la tranquilidad con la que ahora dormitaba el menor, y le revolvió con cariño sus castaños cabellos al ver como se apegaba más a él, acomodándose en su pecho de manera inconsciente.

Rodeó el cuerpo del joven con un brazo en un gesto protector, como si quisiera alejar las pesadillas de él, y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa apareciendo por su rostro, mientras se planteaba una pregunta escondida en el fondo de su mente.

¿Cómo había acabado enamorándose de aquel inútil alumno de radiante sonrisa?

No lo sabía, y quizá no era necesaria la respuesta. Tal vez era irrelevante saber el cuándo o el por qué, de hecho, no le importaba.

Le bastaba con ser consciente de que, mientras se lo pidiese, se quedaría junto a ese hermoso cielo, aislando todos los miedos que pudiese tener.

Le servía con saber que no le dejaría aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Como prometí, este es un one-shoot como esoecial por el 1 k de votos en Travels en Wattpad. Shoro. No pensé llegar tan lejos.**

 **Grache a esas personitas que dieron sus sugerencias, aunque ha ganado el R27 con mayoría aplastante XD. Asi que aqui lo tenéis.**

 **Es mi primer yaoi. No me matéis XD.**

 **Ah, por cierto. Como a mi amiga le apasiona hacerme sufrir, este será un two-shoot XD. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Merezco un review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrazó su almohada un poco más, sintiendo que se despertaba pero sin querer hacerlo. Quería seguir durmiendo, estaba calentito y cómodo, y esa almohada había resultado ser muy moldeable para sus brazos ¿qué más podía pedir?

—No soy tu peluche, ¿lo sabías, verdad? —dijo una voz que reconoció como la de su tutor, y entreabrió con pereza uno de sus orbes chocolate para saber a qué se refería.

Se sonrojó instantáneamente al verse abrazado a quien antes había considerado una almohada, y se separó todo lo posible.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, sabiendo que su atrevimiento podía ser castigado por un buen mazo-Leon.

Contrario a lo que creía, el mayor tan sólo rió ante su expresión, la cual era una mezcla entre la vergüenza y el miedo.

—Eres un crío, ¿seguro que tienes dieciocho años? —Tsuna hizo una expresión molesta ante su burla—. Parece que estás mejor, pero un buen jefe no se desmorona por una pesadilla, que lo sepas.

—Nunca accedí a ser jefe, y lo sabes —recordó—. Pero… gracias —esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No me las des —restó importancia—. Después de todo, es mi trabajo como tutor tener que consolar a mis alumnos.

—Claro… —agachó la mirada con algo de tristeza.

Había sentido mucha calidez cuando había estado abrazado al azabache, tanta que por un momento pensó que estaba ahí como algo más que por ser su tutor. Era un tonto, eso estaba claro.

Era un completo idiota. ¿Quién le mandaba a enamorarse de Reborn? ¡Ni en años se fijaría en él!

Seguía siendo torpe, su cara no había cambiado mucho pese al tiempo y seguía pareciendo un niño. Parecía más un crío que un adolescente con mayoría de edad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora sí me vas a contar lo que soñaste? —preguntó, sacándole de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

—Ah… bueno… —dudó, sin saber muy bien cómo responder.

Su pesadilla había consistido en dos partes.

La primera era como su mayor sueño hecho realidad, el día en el que su tutor sí correspondía sus sentimientos y eran felices juntos, sus amigos estabran alegres, y su felicidad era completa.

Claro que después vino la segunda, la que no había sido tan agradable ni de lejos. Veía como su familia era tiroteada, asesinada por sombras desconocidas a las que no podían hacer frente, las mismas que le arrebataba todo lo que quería.

Y lo peor era que el mismo Reborn había sido dado por tratar de salvarle.

Fue entonces cuando se había despertado, y al ver ahí a su tutor, no pudo resistirlo y echó a llorar, abrazándolo para saber que estaba bien, que todo había sido una realidad inexistente y que estaba vivo.

—Dame-Tsuna, ¿estás bien? —ante el llamado, el castaño alzó la mirada y asintió.

Le contó la historia algo modificada, no le diría sus sentimientos pues no estaba preparado para ser rechazado. Mientras no lo supiera, seguiría tratándole como su alumno y estaría cerca de él, y con eso le servía.

—Reconozco que es algo tonto ponerse así por un mal sueño, pero… —fue interrumpido por Reborn, quien le sacudió los cabellos con una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, ya sabía que eras un Dame —eso era un consuelo, a su estilo, pero consuelo—. Asi que no es nada nuevo. Solo trata de no pensar en algo así, o se verá reflejado en tus sueños.

—Está bien, pero… —su rubor floreció ante las palabras que estaba a punto de decir—. Si tengo otra pesadilla, me consolarás de nuevo, ¿verdad? —le miró con su mejor expresión de pena.

Si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de Reborn, hubiera jurado que vio un fugaz sonrojo en su rostro antes de que hablase.

—Claro, tengo que cuidar de ti —afirmó—. Eres un Dame, pero sigues siendo mi alumno —se levantó del colchón, desperezándose.

—Reborn… —llamó, atrayendo la atención del azabache, pero agachó la mirada a sus manos.

Quería preguntarle si no era más que eso para él, si era tan solo su alumno como una vez lo fue Dino, y que solo sentía aprecio por él.

—Estás muy raro, ¿qué ocurre? —no respondió a la pregunta—. Dame-Tsuna, me gusta que mis alumnos me miren a la cara y me respondan cuando pregunto algo.

Tomó aire y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa para despreocuparle. Ni loco podría decirle aquello, se reiría de él. Aunque temía más que la respuesta a su pregunta no fuera la deseada.

Dicen que si no ariesgas, no ganas…

Pero tampoco pierdes.

—Nada, solo… iba a decir que yo hago el desayuno —se excusó—. Es sábado, así que puedo hacerlo.

Su madre se había ido de vacaciones por Italia con su padre, los niños habían querido ir con ellos y Bianchi habia ido a hacer una visita a su padre. Él no podía por sus estudios, asi que se quedó bajo el cuidado de su tutor, al cual también invitaron pero lo rechazó diciendo que no sabría cuidarse solo, pese a tener ya dieciocho.

—¿Lo lograrás sin quemarte? —arqueó una ceja.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso solo pasó una vez! —se quejó, sacando una carcajada al mayor.

—Claro, entonces esas manchas en los brazos no son quemaduras —Tsuna hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Pues no, no lo son —intentó defenderse, pero sabía que era inútil.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas —se burló, y minutos después salió de la habitación.

Suspiró aliviado al perderle de vista, sabiendo que se había librado por poco. Su tutor era muy astuto, y lo peor era que le conocía, asi qur el ocultarle algo se hacía muy complicado. Y la dificultad era mayor al estar esconderle algo que estaba estrechamente relacionado con él.

Se incorporó e hizo su cama, sonriendo al recordar la experiencia de aquella noche. Nunca había dormido tan bien, estaba seguro, aunque ya podría almacenar bien ese recuerdo en su memoria, pues Dios sabía cuándo se volvería a repetir una oportunidad tan extraordinaria como esa.

Se vistió y fue directamente a la cocina, escuchando el sonido de la ducha. Con toda posibilidad era Reborn, quien solía tomar una cada mañana.

Se sintió algo tonto al preparar el desayuno, pues inconscientemente sabía cuál era el preferido de su tutor. Tostadas con mermelada y una taza de su expresso bien caliente para combatir el frío del invierno.

Y era estúpido porque ni siquiera se había planteado el preparar otra cosa, y sabía la cantidad exacta de azúcar para endulzar el café del mayor.

Consecuencias de estar enamorado, suponía.

Suspiró con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el desayuno de Reborn encima de la mesa y volvía para prepararse el suyo. Contrario al azabache, él prefería un chocolate caliente, algo sin duda más dulce para un día seguramente largo, junto a un bocadillo vegetal.

—¡Itee! —se había cortado el dedo índice al cortar una rodaja de tomate para su bocadillo habitual, y de la herida salía un hilillo de sangre.

—Mira que te lo he dicho —repentinamente, su mano fue tomada por el azabache, quien examinó el corte con detenimiento.

Sin previo aviso, Tsuna vio como su dedo herido era introducido en la boca del mayor, quien lamió la sangre. El castaño se sonrojó a más no poder, su rostro combatiendo contra el color rojo de la verdura que momentos antes cortaba.

Habría ganado con diferencia.

Cuando Reborn lo vio oportuno, retiró el dedo y le ordenó que esperara mientras iba a por una tirita, que le puso en cuanto regresó.

—Gra-gracias… —dijo profundamente avergonzado.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —reprendió.

Tsuna asintió para conformar a su tutor, quien se sentó en la mesa para tomar el expresso preparado por su alumno. Pareció sorprenderse ante el sabor, y miró al menor.

—Está bastante bueno, no sabía que supieras hacer café —era la primera vez que lo probaba, y Tsuna se alegró de haberlo hecho bien.

—Hay cosas de mí que no sabes, Reborn —sonrió. Claramente, no se refería solo al café, pero estaba seguro que no captaría el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Puso su taza de chocolate encima de la mesa junto a un plato que contenía su bocadillo ante la atenta mirada del mayor.

—¿Me estás retando, Dame-Tsuna? —dijo divertido, dándole un mordisco a la tostada.

—Quién sabe —respondió, tomando su chocolate.

—Por eso, tendrás doble entrenamiento —el castaño casi se ahoga con la bebida al escucharle.

—¡Eso no es justo! —Reborn le ignoró completamente—. ¡Reborn!

El azabache abrió el periódico que había encima de la mesa, haciéndole ver que no le haría caso.

Suspiró mientras sonreía. Así era Reborn, y mo quería que cambiara.

Porque, pese a todo lo espartano y sádico que pudiera llegar a ser, era como un sol que había iluminado su vida, y él se había enamorado como un tonto de ese sol.

Claro que eso era un secreto que, posiblemente, nunca fuera capaz de revelar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Actualizo esto por aqui, terminando la historia y dejo otra actualizacion. Triple en un finde, os quejaréis XD.**

 **Respondiendo~.**

 **CatunaCaty, am… ¿Thanks? My english is bad XD.**

 **Yi-chan, me alegro que te guste jeje, bueno es mi primer yaoi asi que no soy muy buena ;-;**

 **Re-chan, jeje, siento la cursileria ¿? XD. Soy nueva en el yaoi, asi que sorrry D=. Y eso digo yo. Quien no caería? XD**

 **Y gracias a un comentario es posible que no se quede en two-shoot ;-;**

 **Por el momento lo pondré como completo. Hasta nuevo aviso, vamos XD.**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desafío**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Reborn decía una cosa, la cumplía. Eso el castaño lo sabía demasiado bien, y cuando dijo que su entrenamiento sería doble, no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto.

Sus piernas no daban para más tras la vuelta número cincuenta alrededor de aquella montaña que era de todo menos pequeña.

—Has mejorado tu resistencia, Dame-Tsuna —sonrió el azabache, viendo al joven que se apoyaba contra un árbol, sentado en el suelo con la respiración levemente agitada—. Y eres algo más rápido, puedo dar el entrenamiento como acabado por hoy.

Tsuna esperaba esas palabras desde el mismo instante en el que comenzó, y agradeció infinitamente la botella de agua que su tutor le proporcionaba, tomándosela como si se tratara de la bebida más preciada que pudiera existir. En ese momento, para él no había nada mejor.

—Recuerda que tienes que estudiar, Dame-Tsuna —comentó Reborn, claramente divertido ante la expresión de exasperación del joven ante su recordatorio, la cual se veía como un dulce enfurruñamiento.

—No hacía falta que me lo recordaras, gracias —ironizó.

—Denada —Tsuna resopló ante su respuesta burlesca.

Se incorporó en cuanto vio que el azabache estaba dispuesto a irse, era hora de regresar. Le siguió sin pronunciar palabra, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Pronto sería navidad, y aún no tenía muy claro qué podría regalar a su tutor. No era porque no lo hubiese pensado, de hecho se había planteado varias posibilidades, pero ninguna acababa de convencerle. Parecería un problema banal, pero para él era importante, y no sabía si comentárselo o no a sus amigos en busca de ayuda.

Si se lo decía a Oni-san, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, seguramente sería un aluvión de ideas entre las cuales no sacaría nada en claro.

A Mukuro y Chrome no se veía capaz de preguntarles pues el primero podría intuir algo y eso era lo que quería evitar en la medida de lo posible, y la muchacha no era de las más habladoras.

A Hibari-san mucho menos, seguramente le mordería hasta la muerte por molestarle con cosas inútiles de herbívoros.

A Dino-san imposible, le daría demasiada vergüenza y además le conocía bien, podría darse cuenta e irse de la lengua en alguna situación en la que no estuvieran sus subordinados. Por no hablar de que solía charlar con Reborn.

Enma-kun tampoco era una posibilidad, era igual a él en varios sentidos, asi que no sacarían nada en claro. Y dudaba en recurrir a algún miembro de la familia Simon, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el carácter de la guardiana del glaciar.

También había pensado en pedir consejo femenino a Kyoko-chan y Haru, pero no se veía capaz de superar su vergüenza para decírselo a ellas.

Los ex-arcobalenos también estaban descartados, no por nada eran los siete más fuertes de su época y sospecharían algo. No era cuestión de que se supiera que estaba enamorado de su tutor, este podría enterarse y definitivamente no estaba preparado para ser rechazado. Aunque Uni era una posible excepción.

Byakuran y Xanxus también estaban fuera por obvias razones. El amante de los malvaviscos pudiera ser, pues podría pedirle que viajara a otro mundo paralelo e inmediatamente lo sabría, pero su vergüenza le impedía que hiciera eso por algo así. Además, el albino era astuto y podría suponer lo que pasaba con facilidad.

El otro obviamente no, pues aún parecía odiarle.

¿Sería correcto pedírselo a Uni…?

—¿A dónde vas, Dame-Tsuna? —el castaño salió de sus pensamientos para girar y mirar al azabache, que estaba frente a su casa.

Se había pasado unos cuantos metros por estar pensando. Se reprendió mentalmente el ser tan absurdamente obvio, seguramente su tutor se suponga algo y… estaba pensando demasiado.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó, regresando sobre sus pasos.

—Últimamente estás más distraído de lo normal, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —bueno, nada fuera de lo normal, tan solo estaba enamorado de alguien que no le correspondería.

Tenía mucha mala suerte para los temas amorosos, eso estaba claro.

—Corrijo, estás siempre en tu mundo —volvió a comentar al volverse a perder en sus pensamientos, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Estás enamorado o qué?

—¡Cla-claro que no! —sabía que la pregunta era retórica, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Obviamente, su negación fue interpretada como una mala excusa.

—Entonces es un sí —detectó cierto tono de molestia en la voz de su tutor, cosa que le sorprendió. ¿Estaba… celoso?

¿Reborn, el mismo Reborn que tenía en frente, el hitman número uno, podría estar celoso?

Imposible… ¿o no?

—Está bien, me has pillado —había decidido poner a prueba su teoría.

Alguna vez tendría que devolverle todo lo que le había hecho sufrir con sus entrenamientos espartanos, y de paso se podría enterar de si tenía alguna remota posibilidad de ser correspondido.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es? —cuestionó el mayor, y el castaño sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su hogar y accedía al interior.

—No pienso decírtelo —canturreó, viendo de reojo como Reborn arqueaba una ceja mientras cerraba la entrada.

—¿Sabes que puedo averiguarlo, verdad? —Tsuna amplió su sonrisa. Se lo esperaba.

—¿Es entonces un reto? —volteó para mirarle, sabiendo que esa partida la tenía ganada.

Su tutor jamás rechazaría un desafío, y no le había contado a nadie acerca de su enamoramiento, asi que era imposible que lo supiera.

—Te arrepentirás de retarme, Dame-Tsuna —vio su sonrisa que prometía no perder ante él—. Si gano yo, tendrás entrenamiento triple durante un mes, que lo sepas.

—Bien, el plazo será de un mes. Y si gano yo me libraré del entrenamiento y tendré el placer de haberte ganado en algo —repuso Tsuna, subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, con la intención de coger ropa para darse una ducha.

—Me parece justo —aceptó Reborn, dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse un expresso.

Era un desafío que ninguno de los dos pensaba perder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Salut, lectores!**

 **Sé que todos estabais esperando esto. Sé que me odiáis ;-;**

 **Sí, sí, es lo que estáis pensando. Mi adorada y fabulosa amiga —lease el sarcasmo— ha decidido que quiere que continúe con esta historia y a ella no le gustan las negativas U.U**

 **Pues ezo, que habrá conti. Sigo sin entender qué le ve esta muchacha a mis fics para hacerme continuar todo XD.**

 **Lo bueno es que mi inspiración es grande que si no ya tendriais autora muerta.**

 **Ahora viene el momento de las razones por las que continuo sin tener time.**

 **1- Mi amiga torturadora.**

 **2- Se acerca el cumple de mi amiga torturadora y me ha pedido de regalo que continúe este.**

 **3- Se acerca navidad.**

 **Por tanto. Actualizare los miércoles de cada semana XD. Si no veis conti el miércoles es que me he quedado sopa o se me ha pasado XD.**

 **Respondo comentarios~.**

 **Yi-chan, bueno, grache ./. Al final me han obligado a continuar. Ya ves XD**

 **Re-chan, bueno, se hace lo que se puede ./. Y I love el flan 3**

 **CatunaCaty, jaja, te entiendo. No pasa nada. Me parece que va a ser un fanfic, mi amiga torturadora me obliga. Pero asi es nuestra masoquista y sadica amistad XD**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Cat-chan?**

 **Hime-chan Natsumi, jaja, pues aqui la tienes mas o menos XD. Espero que te haya gustado n.n**

 **¿Puedo decirte Hi-chan?**

 **Sin más que decir. Au revoir~. Nos leeremos pronto~.**


End file.
